


My Only Friend

by Leaves_Crown



Series: The Bond Between Us [1]
Category: Prince of Tennis, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yagyuu is afraid to tell Niou how important he is to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Holding the tray, Yagyuu passed the table. He glanced at it, the only empty table in the cafeteria.

_Their table._

"Come and sit with us!"

Two tables onwards a few of his classmates had gathered. A girl, the captain of the swimming team, was gesturing at a chair. Yagyuu did a step in their direction, but hesitated, glancing at the empty table again.

"Let me take that."

His tray was suddenly in Niou's hands. The boy had appeared from out of nowhere and dumped it on their table.

"Spicy stuff," Niou said and sat down. "Didn't know you liked green pepper."

Yagyuu looked at his dish for the first time; he had been too lost in thought to see that they had not given him what he had ordered.

"I don't."

"Oh?" Niou looked rather amused.

He didn't react to that and glanced at his classmates. They no longer paid attention to him and chatted.

"Is something wrong?" Niou asked, after taking a first bite from a muffin.

Yagyuu finally sat down. "I just thought..."

"Hmmm?"

A couple of months ago the boy sitting opposite him had suggested they'd switch identities during an important match. It had seemed insane at the time. They had had to spend all their spare minutes together, using every single opportunity to learn just one more fact, one more habit from the other. 

It had worked. Last Saturday doubles 1 had won their match at the Kantou finals. An amazing rush had taken hold of them, dampened only slightly by the loss of the team. At least the two of them had managed what they had set out to do.

Insane, but wonderful.

However, now that their secret was out in the open, another switch would not have the same effect. That game could only be played once. They didn't need each other anymore.

"We don't have to... you know..." Yagyuu put his chopsticks into the rice, avoiding the pepper.

"What?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Never mind."

"I like eating lunch with you," Niou then said, guessing something of his thoughts. "It keeps me out of trouble."

"I see..."

"Agreed then?" Niou asked.

Yagyuu looked up. "About what?"

"Don't eat with those losers." Niou gestured at the people at the other table.

"I thought you would consider spending time with the…”Yagyuu glanced at him from just above his glasses. “How did you refer to me? -Greatest nerd in the school- rather boring."

"I take that back. Yanagi is worse than you."

Yagyuu suppressed a smile and said nothing for a few moments. The boy opposite him made quick work of two muffins and a bottle of Cola in the same time that he ate just a little rice.

A glance at the boy with his crazy hair and knowing eyes and he felt happy that they would not part ways now.

*

They had a new table now, in a corner this time. The high school canteen was bigger than the one at their last school. There were no more people playing card games as the freshmen had done at junior high, but it was still noisy. People who wanted to study generally stayed in their classrooms.

Yagyuu put his book down when Niou’s tray finally landed on the table. He took one look at him. “Trouble?”

The other boy shrugged. “Finished eating already?”

But Yagyuu wouldn’t let him get away with it that easily. “Mrs. Yamazaki again?”

“She doesn’t like me.” Niou said, opening a bottle of cola. “Wonder why.”

“Yes, I wonder,” Yagyuu mumbled.

“Sarcasm?”

Yagyuu ignored his comment. “Cola isn’t good for your teeth.”

Niou smirked at him, showing perfect white ones. His phone made a little beep and he fished it out of his pocket while drinking his cola. Yagyuu averted his eyes, stared at his book instead.

The people Niou often got messages from were people he did… things with on the weekends.

“Want to do homework together later?” The phone disappeared and Niou smiled pleasantly. Too pleasantly.

“English, I presume?”

“How do you know?” Niou’s surprised face would only fool people who didn’t know him at all.

“I’m not going to put these words into your mind one by one. If you want to revise them after you memorized them, I will help you.”

Niou stood up and walked behind him. His elbows leaned on Yagyuu’s shoulders. “Please?”

Yagyuu shook his head firmly.

Niou’s arms slid around him, hugging him from behind.

“Yagyuu.” His voice had turned into a whisper, his hair tickling Yagyuu’s ear. “Please?”

He stiffened a little, but masked this with annoyance. “How are you ever going to get through university if you don’t study by yourself?”

Niou leaned even closer. “Who says I want to go to university?”

This gave Yagyuu a good excuse to face him and create more distance.

“What do you mean!?”

“What’s the point? I can make a living without a degree.”

Shocked, Yagyuu opened his mouth to berate him right when the bell rang.

“See ya at eight!” Niou smirked and disappeared amongst the throng of students in a split second.

Yagyuu sighed and took Niou’s empty bottle to the trash can.

*

The trickster was smart enough to always behave properly whenever he saw his parents at the door. Ever since Niou had namedropped the organizer of a math contest he had won a few years ago, Yagyuu’s mother thought he was a great person to have in the life of her son.

If only she knew.

Niou was now draped over his bed, playing with a screwdriver and a piece of wood. Yagyuu glared at him from his swiveling chair.

“Do you even own the English textbooks for this year?”

“Oh, I got copies of a few pages.”

Yagyuu frowned. “How about the vocabulary?”

“If you read them once or twice for me, I’m sure I can remember them.”

“Read them yourself.” Yagyuu laid the book next to Niou on the bed. Then, he went to his bookshelf and looked at the old classics, trying to determine which one he should read.

“Ah, that reminds me,” Niou said.

Yagyuu ignored him, letting his fingers glide over the covers. He had finished all of them. Perhaps he should go to Tokyo soon to look…

He startled when Niou laid his hand on his back.

“What now?” he asked, more annoyed than usual.

“Got something for ya.” Niou opened a plastic bag and pulled out two books. One was a book by Goethe, the other a study book. German for beginners.

Yagyuu’s face brightened. “For me?”

Niou looked pleased with himself. “You wanted this book, right?”

“In the Japanese translation.” Yagyuu chuckled. “I don’t know a word of German.”

“Ah, you’ll learn soon enough.”

Yagyuu browsed through the study book. “Glad you have so much confidence in me, but this ends with the conjugations of very common verbs. I doubt I can read Goethe after going through this”

When he looked up again, he saw that Niou was smiling at him.

“Thanks,” Yagyuu said, suddenly shy.

“No problem.”

It was difficult to look at that bright smile without feeling unsettled. To divert attention, he picked up his English book.

“Fine, I’ll help you.”

*

Saturdays had been difficult for Yagyuu lately. Not so much the mornings, when he would have practice. The afternoons were also not a problem, because he volunteered at his father’s hospital and played games with the older patients there every week.

No, the evenings were the bad times. His homework usually finished, he would spend these inside his room alone. No matter the workload at school, Niou never asked him for help on this particular day.

For Niou would be with someone else.

Only once had he seen one of those companions of Niou’s. He had been out late with his younger sister, to replace the balloon that had slipped from her fingers and flown away with the wind.

The girl who had hooked her arm with Niou looked older than he did. Her make-up had been heavy, but had made her look pretty. Sexy, he guessed.

Niou had not seen him from where he had been walking, was too engrossed in flirting and leading her to his bed.

Yagyuu now wondered if he was with this same girl tonight, or perhaps with another. These girls knew Niou in ways he never had. They might have been able to pass of as each other, but Yagyuu had never been embraced as closely by Niou as they had.

The books Niou had given him stood neatly next to the others. Tomorrow he would start studying that unfamiliar language. Tonight he couldn’t concentrate.

*

Their new captain was shouting orders. Unlike most other freshmen, Yagyuu didn’t mind doing swing practice. Since he had started playing tennis rather late, he had never gone through that during Junior High School. He furtively glanced at Yukimura. The boy looked serene, but Yagyuu could only imagine what their star player would think of having to do this.

“Yagyuu, right?”

He stopped swinging and made a light bow for vice-captain Hamazaki. “Yes?”

“You weren’t part of the team back when I was in Rikkai, huh?”

He shook his head. “I only joined during my second year.”

“But you became a regular?”

“I did.”

The vice-captain nodded. “Impressive.”

“Thank you.” He bowed a little deeper.

Hamazaki nodded. “Carry on.”

After that rather boring practice, Niou caught up with him as he walked back home, swinging his arm around him. “What did he want?”

“Who?”

“Hamazaki.”

“Vice-captain Hamazaki just asked me for my name.”

Niou’s arm tightened a little around him. “I don’t like him.”

“Told you off too much back when you were twelve?” Yagyuu suggested.

“It’s not…”

“Masa-chan!”

Niou tensed immediately, his eyes closing as if he willed something away.

Yagyuu stared at him and then at the boy rapidly catching up with them. “Masa-chan?!” he let out.

The thin, rather tall boy with a pretty face and curly hair stopped in front of them and threw Yagyuu a dirty look.

“Did I interrupt something?” he sneered.

Yagyuu ‘s first impulse was to ask what somebody who was not wearing their school’s uniform did at these grounds, but he decided against it.

“Not at all,” he said instead. “You were looking for Niou-kun here, I assume?”

The boy’s face relaxed slightly. “Yes.”

“I shall leave you two to it then,” Yagyuu said, ignoring Niou’s pleading face. “Goodbye.”

*

Yagyuu calmly continued eating lunch, without paying attention to Niou’s frown. He would start complaining soon enough.

And indeed, right after Yagyuu finished his orange juice, Niou put his elbows on the table and leaned closer.

“Why did you leave me alone with him?”

“You mean that young man who came looking for you yesterday?” Yagyuu asked. “Interesting fellow.”

“He’s been pestering me the whole month, stalker-type.” Niou leaned back against his chair. “Should never have picked him up.”

Yagyuu tensed. “Don’t tell me you…”

Niou shrugged and then threw him a piercing look. “Would it bother you? If I did it with a guy?”

For a few moments he was quiet, while he studied his own fingers. “You should do whatever pleases you.”

“Practice starts half an hour late.” Sanada towered over them, startling them both. 

“Why?” Niou grumbled.

“The seniors have a meeting.” Sanada frowned at the cola bottle in Niou’s hand, but didn’t comment.

“Thank you.” Yagyuu stood up and gathered his things quickly, as Sanada walked off.

“See you later, Niou.”

*

Practice had been a little more interesting than the last two weeks. Yanagi had played a senior and beaten him soundly. It was always enjoyable to watch his tennis, at least in Yagyuu’s opinion. He knew a lot of people hated nothing more than playing a data-man.

Their captain’s bellowing voice told off another senior who had played carelessly. Most of them were in the dressing room now and Yagyuu folded his tennis clothes before putting them in his bag. He sidestepped when two wrestling juniors threatened to crash into him and reached for the door handle.

The door flew open, revealing Niou, shirtless. He was splashing water all over himself with his bottle.

His eyes opened as the drops still slid down his naked chest. He felt his heart skip several beats at the sight of him.

“Ah, Yagyuu, can...”

“Bye,” he muttered, then rushed passed him by without looking any more.

Only after more than a minute of getting the hell out of there, he realized how weird he must have seemed. Niou’s sudden appearance had been overwhelming. Up until now Yagyuu hadn’t known how intense these feelings had become. Now, he knew better.

*

The last two weeks he had avoided Niou at practice. He had made sure his history teacher had given him a project that would take up all his lunchbreaks. Niou seemed to respect this distance he was creating. The boy waved at him during practice, but otherwise didn’t go out of his way to talk to him.

It had not helped a lot. Last Saturday he had stared at the ceiling for the best part of the night, making him feel like a zombie the next day. Most of the next week had not been better either.

He dreaded Saturday, but it had come again. Niou had given an excuse and not shown up for practice in the morning and Yagyuu had double faulted twice in a game against a mediocre senior. He found himself in a bad mood as he walked to the hospital.

While he was usually very nice to the old people, even if they told him a story he had heard five times before, he wasn’t sure if he would be patient enough now.

The hospital was not a big one. The man behind the counter knew him and nodded as he passed by. Yagyuu took a sip from his water, before throwing the bottle away and stepped into the elevator. He ran his hand through his hair, wanting to look neat in front of the patients.

When he entered the big canteen where the patients of this floor would usually gather, he was surprised to find all of them sitting in front of a make-shift stage. They had an enka singer coming once before, but he had known about that for weeks.

He bowed at one of the old ladies, who turned her wheelchair a little, to face him.

“Good day, Mrs. Matsumoto.”

“Yagyuu-kun, hello.”

“Someone will sing today?” he asked, as he sat next to her on a stool.

She shook her head. “A comedian.”

“Oh? A famous one?”

She laughed. “They wouldn’t be found dead in here. No. From what I heard he’s your age.”

Before he could respond, he heard the shrieking sound of a microphone being held to closely to the soundboxes. On-stage the head nurse was calling for attention and the chatter around them ceased.

“Today a nice young man has volunteered to perform for us. This will be his first performance for such a distinguished group of people.” A few people chuckled at this.

Yagyuu’s eyes widened and his gaze fell on an old man, who had great trouble reaching the stage.

It was Niou.

From the first second he started babbling, pretending to be one of them complaining about the service in the hospital the crowd fell for him.

Yagyuu saw how he played them, had copied their manners and parodied them. From this he went to a flashy businessman, somebody who had little time to think about his grandparents and kept forgetting who they were. His humor was sharp in these sketches, but his pace changed when he put on an old-fashioned coat.

These jokes he didn’t understand, but he guessed Niou was imitating a famous comedian from long ago. Some of the people around him started clapping at his antiques, while others just stared with a nostalgic smile on their faces.

After this, he took hold of the microphone and waited for some background music to play. He started singing, an old fashioned song that Yagyuu had heard a few times before. Niou ‘s voice was just average, but he laid so much emotion into it that a few people were tearing up.

When he finally finished, he got an ovation, people who could were standing up, others cheering. Yagyuu could only watch Niou as he beamed at their adoration. He was proud of his friend. In less than half an hour he had brought these people more happiness than some had felt in a long time.

Some people had moved towards Niou and he was talking animatedly to them as Yagyuu waited at the side.

After a few minutes the head nurse took the microphone again and tried to usher everybody back to their seats.

Niou walked towards him and gave him a loopy smile. “Was I any good?”

“You know you were,” Yagyuu said. “You made people laugh that I had never seen smile before.”

“Are you finished here?”

Yagyuu glanced around and nodded. After something like this, they would rather talk amongst each other than with him.

They made their way over to the elevator, Niou still in his old-fashioned coat.

“Where did you find that?” Yagyuu asked, as he pushed the button for the first floor.

“Somewhere. Does it suit me?”

“You’ve had way too many compliments for one day. Makes you conceited.”

“Conceited? Me?”

Yagyuu stopped himself from rolling his eyes. The doors opened and he went out before the other boy.

“It was nice of you though,” he said when they were outside. “Thank you.”

“You can thank me by buying me ice cream.”

“What kind?”

“Oh, you know.”

Yagyuu indeed knew that this meant they had to walk all the way to the shopping mall near the station. He didn’t mind though. The weather was nice, and he had missed Niou.

Niou stopped walking suddenly. “I missed you.”

Yagyuu blinked at these words and glanced at the other boy. “I was busy.”

“You’re only busy when you want to be. So don’t.”

“It’s not that simple…” Yagyuu said.

“Oh.” Niou began walking again. “I think it is.”

*

Yagyuu had let himself be persuaded to order ice cream as well and was now enjoying strawberry flavor under Niou’s approving gaze.

“It’s a good thing Yukimura can’t see us,” he said.

“Ah, who cares?” Niou pointed at the general direction of the cinema. “Let’s see a film.”

Yagyuu looked at his watch. It was already past five. “Shouldn’t you.. don’t you have any other appointments?”

“Nope.” Niou said simply. “Film?”

For a moment he hesitated, but then he nodded. “Sure.”

Twenty minutes later he was staring at the screen. Niou had found a kind of indy movie with mute people dancing around in white blankets and showing art with colors so bright it hurt his eyes.

“Isn’t it great?” he heard Niou say.

Normally he would have sssh-ed him, but there were only a few other people watching, all of them looking transfixed at the screen.

“Fantastic,” he replied therefore, before tightly shutting his eyes.

The amazing thing was, he noticed after they finally got out of there, that Niou didn’t fake his enthusiasm for the movie, raving about the deeper meaning behind the color schemes. So he dutifully asked him a few questions about this kind of art.

“You hated it, though, didn’t you?” Niou asked him suddenly.

“Not anymore.” Yagyuu paused for a moment. “Your explanations make me understand.”

“Good.” Niou put his arm around him. “Want to go to a club or something?”

Even though he enjoyed being so close to Niou, he had to refuse. “My parents would never agree with that. Besides, I’m behind with my homework.”

“That’s a first.” They took the path leading to his house. “You are busy, huh?”

“A bit, yes.” He noticed he was slowing down a little, wanting to prolong this walk, if only by a minute. “Are you going?”

“Nah, not by myself. Have some projects I need to work on anyway.”

“Sounds scary.”

“It is.” Niou grinned. “Sanada isn’t going to like this.”

“Just don’t…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Don’t worry.”

Yagyuu frowned, but said nothing else on the subject.

“There we are,” Niou said as they walked up his street.

Yagyuu took his keyring from his pocket and then turned to face the other boy. “I had a pleasant day.”

For a moment Niou just looked at him, then laid his hand on his shoulder. “Don’t work too much.”

The hand disappeared when Niou turned around. “See ya Monday.”

“Yes.” He watched until Niou had turned the corner and then walked up to his house. After fumbling with the keys, he entered and quickly took off his shoes. His parents were watching t.v. in the living room.

“Good evening.”

His mother glanced up. “You’re late.”

“The movie was a little longer than I thought. I apologize.”

She smiled at him. “How’s your history project?”

“Quite well. I will work on it now.”

“Good luck.”

His father nodded at him before he disappeared up the stairs. The moment he had closed the door beside him, he sighed and let himself fall on the bed.

Being alone finally, he could drop the mask and relive the day quietly. There had been a lot of nice little things happening, but the best feeling had been Niou’s arm around him as they walked and talked quietly. He was glad that he was not in someone else’s arms right now. The thought alone made him sick.

He looked at the mirror and stared at himself. Then he took of his glasses and let the world get out of focus.

If Niou knew his little secret, how would he respond?

Maybe he wouldn’t care. Maybe he would become distant. Or maybe he would enjoy him physically once or twice.

His gaze travelled over his own features in the mirror.

Nothing special.

Even if Niou would feel some attraction to him, he would soon be in the arms of someone else again.

As his friend, he held a special place. But as one of his lovers he would only be used and then discarded.

He wouldn’t be able to ever look at himself in the mirror again if he allowed that to happen. So it had to remain a secret. He would just have to continue to suppress his desires until they would stop tormenting him.

*

“You are in love.”

Yagyuu had been eating sandwich for lunch and started coughing. A bottle of water was shoved towards him. After he had taken a big gulp, he glared at Niou. “What!?”

A smile was playing on his lips. “Don’t deny it.”

“What nonsense, why do you think that?” Yagyuu looked around, but nobody in the noisy canteen was paying attention to them.

“Yanagi,” Niou simply said.

“You think I like Yanagi?”

“That’s not what I…” Niou paused and narrowed his eyes. “It’s him?”

“No. You were the one bringing him up.”

Niou leaned back in his chair, relaxed again. “Read some of his notes. It said your tennis is suffering because of an unrequieted love.”

“Yanagi doesn’t take notes,” Yagyuu pointed out.

“Ha! That's what he wants us to think. Scribbles a bit in his own secret language from time to time.” Niou beamed at him. “I deciphered it during the summer break.”

Yagyuu took another sip and frowned. “Yanagi is wrong.”

For a few moments he felt Niou’s gaze travel over him. “He’s not, is he?”

Yagyuu hated how his face turned red and said nothing.

“Ah! It ‘s true!” Niou jumped up and sat on the table in front of him. “Who is it?”

“Nobody,” he whispered.

“Is it someone on our team?” Niou frowned then. “Is it vice-captain Hamazaki?”

“What? I’ve only talked to him four times, if that.”

Niou’s scowl deepened. “You did? When?”

“Will you stop it now!?”

“No.”

“Fine. Then I’ll…” Yagyuu made to stand up, but Niou’s fingers had tightened around his wrist.

“Sit down!”

Yagyuu met his eyes. Niou’s teasing smile had disappeared. There was an intensity in his eyes he couldn’t quite understand. Quickly, Yagyuu pulled his arm back. Niou glared at him, grabbing it again. “I thought we were supposed to be sharing everything together.”

“Oh!” Yagyuu grew so angry that he couldn’t form words for a moment or two. He pushed his finger against Niou’s chest and whispered. “How about you? How many have you not had intercourse with? Yet do you speak of them?”

Niou laughed out loud. “You really want to know about that? Fine. I’ll send you a detailed report every Sunday. Or better: I’ll tape it for ya. You don’t mind a little kink?”

The only thing stopping him from flying into a rage was that people started to pay attention to their exchange. He glared at them, before whispering furiously: “I’ll never speak to you again.”

Niou’s eyes narrowed. “Why are you so angry?”

He couldn’t really find a response and stood there with his mouth half-open. Suddenly he felt drained.

“Who is it, Yagyuu?”

Eyes studying the floor, he remained silent.

“It’s me, isn’t it?”

For a moment their eyes locked, then he looked down again.

“Well?”

He swallowed. “Yes.”

“Yagyuu…”

He did a step back and pulled his arm away before Niou could catch it again.

“Have to go,” he said softly. He spun around and hastened himself past the other students, out of the canteen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the last chapter.   
> Hope you enjoy the end!

Yagyuu remembered nothing of the classes he attended after that horrible lunch. His only clear memory was of how he saw Yanagi walk by in the hallway between English and geography. The other boy looked surprised at his angry face, but for once he didn’t care. Who asked Yanagi to write about his personal life like that, even if it was in code?

When lessons had finally finished, Yagyuu ran into Jackal. He told him he wouldn’t come to practice and asked him to come up with a suitable excuse.

Jackal had nodded, looking a little surprised. After thanking him Yagyuu had hurried home. He met his little sister on the way there, walking in a big group of elementary school students. She beamed when she saw him and let go of her friend.

"Brother!"

He managed a weak smile. Her little hand took his own.

"You look tired," she said, as they began walking at a slow pace. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He made more effort at smiling now.

"You are so sad this week," she said suddenly. "Is somebody mean to you?"

"I lost something really important today. But it's nobody's fault, but my own," he explained.

"Really? Because if a bad wizard is trying to do spells on you, I will protect you!" To emphasize this, she opened her schoolbag and took out a pink wand decorated with sparkling hearts and stars. "See? I'm the Starland princess!"

"Thank you. I feel a lot safer now," he replied and looked on as she waved her wand around, fighting imaginary monsters. "We can watch a few episodes tonight, okay?"

"Great! Let’s get.." her face fell suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"Mother and I will visit grandmother today."

She looked so disappointed that he almost laughed. "We can watch even more tomorrow. It's weekend anyway."

Because she still looked unhappy, he promised: "I will buy a DVD for you. Starcountry Soldiers has a new movie, right?"

"Star _land_ ," she said and nodded. “Yes.”

They arrived home soon after that. Their mother was already dressed up, but making a snack for her daughter.

"Had a good day, Hiroshi?" she managed between finishing the snack and listening to her daughter's story about a girl who stuck bubblegum in a boy’s hair.

"A little busy, but fine," he lied. "I'm going to do some homework. Please give my regards to grandmother."

"I will," she smiled at him for a second and then continued her task.

Finally alone, Yagyuu let himself fall on his bed, burying his face into his pillow for a while.

He had never been this angry with himself. He should have just laughed Niou off when he first started talking during lunch and have changed the subject. Instead he had mumbled and blushed like an idiot.

Then he got angry with Niou too. Why did he always have to take things so far?

This weekend he would not have to face him, but after that there was no telling what would happen. Perhaps Niou would try to ignore it, but it would always stand between them from now on. Everything was ruined.

Yagyuu got up a little and sat on the bed, his back against the cold wall. He hugged his knees and leaned his face against them.

Before he met Niou, he had always been known as the perfect student. The most polite, the one who worked the hardest and was the most intelligent of his class.

What he had not had was friends. Back then it hadn't bothered him so much, but after meeting Niou, he realized he had been lonely for years. 

Now he would have to go back to that. A life were he was praised and appreciated, but not known by anyone at all.

He heard his mother and sister leave and he berated himself. It wasn't going to help a bit to feel self-pity. He should do his homework or find another way to make himself useful.

The door to his room opened. He looked up, expecting his mother or sister.

Niou stood in the doorway, raising an eyebrow at him.

He jumped up. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother let me in." Niou walked in and closed the door behind him. "I thought Jackal said you had an important family meeting?"

Yagyuu didn't reply to this, but also didn't avoid his gaze.

"So you were lying?" Niou asked sweetly.

"What are you doing here?"

Niou did two steps towards him and then imitated his voice: "Naturally, I want to resolve our little problem."

"There's nothing to resolve, I know..." Yagyuu did a step back when Niou came closer still. "I know you are not interested in me like that."

"Ah... you know?" Niou moved so close now that he felt his breath tickle him. Yagyuu sidestepped him and backed up.

"Yes, I know! I know that you always go to this one and that one, and then another one. That they can touch you everywhere, while I..."

Niou again walked up, making him retreat against the wall. "While you...?"

"While I..."

Slowly, Niou leaned in, his forehead touching his for a moment. Then a kiss, gentle and undemanding. Yagyuu froze for a second, but when he began to enjoy the feeling of soft lips against his own, Niou withdrew.

All self-control fled and Yagyuu harshly pulled Niou against him. Their lips met with a lot more fury this time. He moved his hand under Niou's shirt, eager to finally touch him like that. Niou's tongue nudged him and he opened his mouth, letting him in.

He moaned softly when Niou grabbed his hips and pushed a knee between his legs. He had wanted this for so long and badly wanted to give into it, but something kept nagging him. If he continued this, he would become just one of Niou's playthings. Niou broke the kiss and started kissing his neck. It was the most delicious feeling. Still….

Yagyuu laid his hand on Niou's chest and pushed him back.

Niou's eyes had darkened and his breathing went fast. "What now?" he growled.

"I don't want..." he took a moment to take a deep breath. "I don't want to be one of them."

"Damn it, Yagyuu! I've been pursuing you for months. Nobody else! Do you think I do that for anyone?"

His eyes widened. "You did?"

Niou sighed, annoyed. "You can be very dense sometimes."

"Regardless," Yagyuu let out, trying to ignore his anger. "I don't want to be with you like this. And then you will leave..."

Niou's anger disappeared with those words. He leaned closer again, let his lips touch Yagyuu's ear. "The way you kissed me just now... If you're like that in bed, I don't want anyone else."

Yagyuu stared at him. Niou's hair tickled his neck and he let out a deep sigh.

"So can I kiss you now… please?" Niou demanded.

Niou’s hands slid around him again and this time Yagyuu embraced him without reservations. They melted into each other during the kiss, which was only broken when Niou started moving his lips down again his throat again. He sucked the skin there, like he had before, but then moved further down.

He opened Yagyuu’s shirt and he traced a single finger over his chest until it found one of his nipples. Yagyuu let out a sharp breath when he traced it with his nail.

“You’re sensitive there?” Niou asked.

“I… it has never felt like this,” Yagyuu whispered, astonished at his own reaction.

“So innocent,” Niou mumbled , before licking him at the same spot. Yagyuu shuddered and put his hand in Niou’s hair.

Niou grabbed his arm, pulling him to his bed. “Here.”

He was gently pushed down on it and soon covered by the other’s boy warm body. Niou continued his exploration like that, caressing and licking until his stomach was rising and falling quickly, panting heavily.

“Niou,” he said, pulling him closer, but not entirely sure how to voice what he wanted.

But Niou already understood. Resting his hands on both sides of Yagyuu’s head, he began to rub against him through his pants.

Soon his senses were being overloaded. Niou’s hands undid buttons, while his tongue slid down Yagyuu’s bare skin.

*

Half an hour later he was lying on his bed, with only his socks still on. It took quite a while to come back to his senses. The other boy had touched him, driven him so completely past rational thinking that he still had trouble processing what had happened.

Niou was lying next to him, breathing as fast as he did. His hair looked even wilder than usual and there was still a predatory gaze in his eyes. They both turned a little so they could look at each other.

Niou smirked at him, one finger tracing his cheek. “You’re pretty hot for a nerd.”

Yagyuu let out a deep sigh. “I can’t believe we did this.”

“This? Heh, you’ve seen nothing yet.”

For a few moments Yagyuu quietly enjoyed the tender caresses, until Niou spoke up again. “You’re not going to regret it now, right?”

He rested his head against Niou’s bare shoulder.

“No.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking about writing a sequel. If you are interested, please let me know.


End file.
